Los mandatos en el amor
by Zusuky
Summary: La convivencia entre Souichi y Morinaga continua en peligro, y para empeorar las cosas, uno de ellos no es capaz de controlar su mente e impulsos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los mandatos en el amor.**

 **.**

 **Primer mandato: No juegues con fuego.**

 **.**

No siempre he sido del tipo de persona a quien frecuentemente le llama lo complejo, o lo que me obliga a saltar obstáculos.

Los últimos años mi personalidad ha sido influenciada por los hechos que he vivido, y esta a su vez me ha llevado a interesarme por los hombres independientes y que baten sus alas como aves libres.

Los tipos que son impredecibles y tan difíciles de leer, los llenos de seguridad que siempre saben que ganaran sin importar que tengan que ofrendar.

Si, parece estúpido, pero me gustan los imposibles, los que me provocan al punto de causarme una gran alteración hasta conseguirlos y aunque algunas veces termine decepcionado al ver que en realidad no me habían costado demasiado esfuerzo poseerlos, la experiencia y el placer nadie me los quitaban y victorioso sumaba otro punto a mi lista de conquistas.

Y fue así, que sin buscarlo, sin pretenderlo apareció él con todas esas cualidades que me parecían irresistibles y algunas más que nadie poseía y como un diamante al ladrón me atrajo inevitablemente.

.

.

Paso frente a mi sin siquiera notar mi existencia, mis ojos se clavaron en su hermoso cabello largo con ese color tan singular, mi mirada seguía su delgada figura que acentuaba su masculino y elegante porte. Caminaba con amplias zancadas por todos los pasillos de la Universidad sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Aquel hermoso rubio lucia muy seguro de sí mismo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata blanca de laboratorio, era imposible que alguien lo ignorara; sin embargo, el no parecía ver a nadie y mucho menos prestarles atención y en cuanto pregunte discretamente algo acerca de él; comprendí que era muy conocido en la universidad, pero no por ser popular en el sentido de conquistador, algo que yo de inmediato había concluido.

Sentí un enorme alivio al escuchar que era alguien a quien solo le importaba estudiar y no socializar, de otra forma estaba seguro que tendría mucha competencia entre admiradoras y admiradores.

Ahora comprendo que yo tenía unas tontas ganas de complicarme siempre la existencia.

Parecía que no entendía, continuaba de fallo en fallo demostrando que nadie me importaba. Y a pesar de no estar interesado en tener una relación ni siquiera con él, acepto que su físico fue lo que me hipnotizo, cada día que pasaba, mi deseo por su cuerpo y sus labios aumentaban, imaginaba mil maneras en las que él se entregaba a mí.

El simple hecho de conseguir un roce de aquel joven con antecedentes de excéntrico, ya era algo que aumentaba mi adrenalina. Estaba obstinado a ser el primero en conseguir su atención, y esa era mi meta, acercarme a él utilizando cualquier pretexto.

No se trataba de que me hubiese convertido en un tipo malo o sin sentimientos simplemente había llegado al punto de decir ¡Ya no más! Después de mi desilusión con Masaky, estuve decidido a decirle basta al amor, al compromiso, a las heridas, a los sueños e ilusiones, ya no más a las buenas intenciones.

.

Provoque que nuestro comienzo pareciera casual, después de un tiempo de perseguirlo por todas partes, algunos sucesos llevaron a convertirnos en amigos que parecían no separarse. Claro, era yo quien no se le despegaba, parecía su sombra.

Una noche mientras bebía con mi amigo del bar y él escuchaba mis primeras quejas sobre mi supuesta amistad con aquel tirano, me sorprendí bastante cuando Hiroto me hizo ver que ya estaba enamorado. Comprendí que lo que ahora sentía por él, había cambiado por completo mis planes; ahora ya me resultaba imposible traicionarlo y mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Mis intenciones cambiaron.

Conseguí ya sin pretenderlo llegar a esa parte, esa parte en la que mi piel terminó fundida con la suya, en mi caso se trató de una entrega total como la que nunca tuve jamás, era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba deseándolo. Bese cada centímetro de su hermosa piel y exploré cada rincón de su cuerpo. Me encantaba su manera de resistirse y al mismo tiempo que a pesar de ser heterosexual, yo era capaz de hacerlo gemir de placer. Y él que no sabía nada de amor, con sus reacciones tan ingenuas y algunas hasta de susto, me hizo sentir que siempre le hice el amor de una manera única y especial.

Me dolía, me dolía que después de tomarlo en repetidas ocasiones, todo volvía nuevamente a la normalidad. El parecía reprogramarse al inicio, como si nada pasara entre nosotros. Con los días intentaba descifrar que éramos y es que cuando estábamos juntos yo sentía una conexión especial, a veces hacia pequeñas cosas que me alentaban a seguir, aunque después descubrí que teníamos maneras muy distintas de interpretar las cosas.

Me sentía más vivo que nunca, lo mejor era que podía olvidarme del mundo entero y perderme en su mirada miel mientras mi piel se unía con la suya.

Hiroto kun continuamente me llamaba masoquista y aun ahora en el laboratorio los asistentes piensan eso mismo de mí. Empiezo a creer que lo soy, aunque me duele su frialdad, su indiferencia y su nulo romanticismo estas siempre me hechizan, no es conocido por ser sociable o amable, al contrario lo llaman el demonio del laboratorio, pero para mí es mi demonio perfecto.

Lo que me propuse cuando llegue a la universidad años atrás, fui incapaz de cumplirlo. Sí, no volverme a enamorar y tomar todo lo relacionado al amor como un juego y placer.

Poco tiempo me llevo a darme cuenta que lo amaba más que a nadie y esta vez no podía salir, escapar o escabullirme como cuando veía que mis conquistas querían avanzar a una relación más estable conmigo.

Y conmigo siempre existe una paradoja, con él daría mi vida por avanzar, por permanecer estables...

.

.

 **Segundo mandato: ¡Controlate!**

 **.**

.

El silencio y tranquilidad que reinaba en ese pequeño cuarto de hotel, no encajaba con quien recostado trataba de descansar. Su mente hacia tanto ruido y no lograba serenarse ni contando ovejas. Pero ¿Quién demonios contaría animales esponjosos con tantos pensamientos inquietantes?

Primero, intento deshacerse de lo negativo:

.

.

.

¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Estoy tan satisfecho, tengo la vida que siempre soñé!

Vivo en una de las mejores ciudades de Japón, mi trabajo es apasionante y muy redituable, mi familia puede no aceptarme y me importa cada vez menos. Todos mis amigos me aprecian tal como soy. Siempre he sido tan popular y ahora soy muy afortunado en el amor, la persona que más amo, no puede vivir sin mí ¿Que más podría pedirle a la vida?

.

Na! ¡Mentira!... ¡Todo eso parece una maldita ilusión! En realidad desearía que mi existencia se resumiera de manera tan magnifica. Tal vez la mayoría de lo que dije encaja con la descripción de lo que vivo en la actualidad, pero lo que más me interesa y ser consiente que no va como quiero, me hace ver las cosas demasiado oscuras

Y en estos momentos lo mejor que podría hacer, es subir al puente más alto de Nagoya y aventarme desde allí; tal vez de esa forma el gran dolor y desilusión que siento desaparezcan. Hoy más que nunca reafirmo lo que siempre he sospechado: Que el destino se ensaña conmigo, parece que trata de masacrarme repetidas veces. Pasan una, dos, y muchas más cosas que cada vez me ponen en una situación peor.

Estoy en un momento en el que inevitablemente me siento invadido por la desesperación, y no puedo evitar preguntar ¿Por qué a mí?... Sé que no recibiré una respuesta, y eso aumenta mi sensación de vacío y dolor, me siento impotente, incapaz de actuar, el temor, la desesperanza y la tristeza me invaden tanto que simplemente no quiero hacer nada.

He aguantado seis largos años esperando que algo cambie, pero no, pasan los días y nada cambia, pasan los meses y nada mejora, por el contrario todo parece empeorar aun cuando pensaba que no podía estar en una situación más complicada. Entonces, no puedo evitar sentir que mi vida no ha tenido ningún sentido, y me pregunto ¿Significaba tan poco para Souichi, a pesar de que él es todo para mí?

.

Pensando tanto, todo parecía indicar que hoy iba a ser una de mis tantas noches sin dormir más de lo que dura un capítulo de alguna serie de la BBC de Londres. Y sobre todo porque no estaba en mi habitación, obligadamente tuve que pasar la noche en un hotel.

Una cosa es tener insomnio moviéndome de un extremo de la cama al otro y escuchar a lo lejos los ladridos de los perros que se comunican diciendo quien sabe que, o soportar el maullido de una gata en celo llamando a todos los gatos del barrio, y otra cosa muy distinta es tener una horrible alarma de sismo o la corneta de un camión retumbando a menos de un metro de mis oídos, esa es la sensación que tenía al tirarme en la cama y tratar de cerrar los ojos. No sé cuantas vueltas había dado sobre aquella cama. ¡Que siempre tengo que vivir con esta inseguridad en mi vida!

.

.

 **Una noche después.**

Intentaba prestar atención de verdad, en todos los consejos de quien parecía saber, Hiroto kun, y hasta escuchaba sus burlas sarcásticas de cosas que ni siquiera le preguntaba pero, nada funcionaba. A estas alturas de mi desesperanza no hay una página en google que valga la pena para encontrar una solución, o un tutorial en YouTube que me explique paso a paso como sentirme seguro y dueño del amor de Souichi. Ni las mejores recetas y pócimas de amor funcionarían con este terco hombre.

¿Darle un escarmiento, obligarlo a abrir los ojos para que descubra que en verdad merezco la pena?

Mi cerebro está tan en cortocircuito, que ningún estudio neurológico sobre como nivelar las sustancias químicas del cerebro me sirven. Va! Servir creo que si sirven, pero mi sinapsis no tuvo la capacidad de procesamiento y conexiones para analizarlo, al menos no en estos momentos donde mi juicio se perdía ante los recuerdos. Y todo lo que Hiroto kun me había dicho minutos atrás en el bar, parecía que solo habían entrado por uno de mis oídos y salido por el otro en cuestión de segundos.

.

 **Al otro día.**

.

Me sentía como un enloquecido caminaba un poco tambaleante hacia lo que yo aún consideraba nuestro departamento, nuestro hogar. Pateaba cualquier piedra que topaba y continuamente apretaba mis puños con frustración... ¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces, maldición!

.

.

.

Trate de calmarme antes de entrar a nuestro departamento después de dos noches que tenia de haber llegado a Nagoya. Había prácticamente estado bebiendo en el bar de Hiroto y pensaba que ya había descargado gran parte de mi frustración al hablar con él, todo el trayecto venia pensando posibles diálogos para razonar con senpai. Sin embargo, de pronto como una ráfaga comencé a escuchar nuevamente todo en mi mente y en cuestión de segundos me hizo sentir tan furioso y cegado como la ocasión que encontré a Isogai en ese hotel de negocios esperando a senpai; ¡No, creo que esta vez estaba mucho peor!

Aún recuerdo como después de enfrentar a Taichirou, lleve a senpai casi a rastras a un hotel con buena finta después de tratar de irse gritándome que si no estaba conforme con sus desplantes me buscara a otro. Cuando entramos a la habitación prácticamente lo azote en la cama y bruscamente me encime en él; mis intenciones en esos momentos era mostrarle que si no podía besarlo, acariciarlo o hacerle cualquier muestra de cariño en lugares públicos, por lo menos deberíamos hacerlo abiertamente en la intimidad.

Mas en esta ocasión la mezcla de dolor, ira y pasión; me llevaron a planear hacer algo peor. Sin embargo, logre contenerme un poco, algo dentro de mí se aferraba a que senpai podría hablar y aclarar las cosas. Eso deseaba con toda mi alma, pero si reaccionaba como en la mayoría de las ocasiones que a él parecía no importarle nada. No estaba seguro de mis reacciones, creo que dependerían de su contestación y disposición.

Lo único bueno ahora es que Tadokoro no parecía estar en el departamento. Lo supuse así, por que no había otros zapatos en la entrada del genkan salvo los de senpai. Decidido y quitándome la chaqueta lo mire sentado en el piso revisando unos papeles y mirando la laptop sobre la mesa. Creo que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia hasta que hable, lo entendí por que dio un pequeño salto al escucharme.

\- Souichi quiero hablar, ¿Podrías atenderme unos minutos? -

Me miro mostrando sus bellos ojos miel casi molestos por el susto que acababa de darle y por mi falta de cortesía al llegar y no saludar. El no parecía querer dejar de hacer lo que lo ocupaba, no sé si sabía de qué quería hablarle y prefería evitarlo, o simplemente actuaba frio como casi siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo eso no me hizo como otras veces retroceder y dejarlo hacer lo que le placiera. Aun con mi molestia, le daría una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¡Senpai! Preferiría que dejaras lo que haces y me atendieras... Solo serán unos minutos -

Esta vez sí me contesto, pero no de la manera que hubiese deseado.

\- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede esperar... Si no lo sabes, mañana tengo que entregar concluido un experimento y es urgente que investigue unas cosas que aún no logro calcular a pesar de llevar días encerrado en el laboratorio trabajando hasta tarde. Además ¿Cuándo llegaste? Y ¿Porque no me llamaste para avisar que venias? -

Obviamente su respuesta me irrito, termino por derrumbar la poca cordura que todavía mantenía en mí. Yo a diferencia de él que parecía molesto con mi presencia, estaba ansioso por verlo, por escucharlo, por tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Sin más autocontrol de mi parte; estalle con violencia verbal.

\- ¡Senpai..., he bebido más de seis copas de sake, acabo de ganar en el ajedrez, me siento como la maquina más potente de follar y ahora quiero una buena ración de tu culo! Quiero arrancarte la ropa, empotrarte con lujuria, embestirte, enterrarme en tu trasero y tu cuerpo hasta que el mismísimo Marqués de sade se ruborice en las puertas del infierno -

Souichi me miraba asustado, creo que notaba lo furioso y enloquecido que estaba. No sé muy bien por qué, fue demasiado. Me sentí furioso ante esa excesiva confianza que siempre mostraba, ante esa ostentación de dominio que sabía tenía sobre mí; que yo no era nada más que un perro dispuesto a moverle la cola siempre y lamer hasta el piso donde caminaba.

Minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a hacer preguntas, quería ser comprensivo ante lo que me dijera. Mi auto engaño llegaba al grado de estar dispuesto a creer lo que me dijera sin importarme que fueran mentiras. Al final, pensé que las mentiras siempre dicen la verdad. No deseaba comenzar con recriminaciones, pero su postura y contestaciones hicieron que en lugar de todo aquello, me acercara de dos zancadas a él.

Arrojé el portafolio que todavía llevaba, y arrastre a Souichi hasta su habitación, lo empujé violentamente sobre la cama. Su breve gesto de terror fue casi un triunfo para mí, él estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar violento. Con mucho trabajo logro interponer una rodilla entre mi cuerpo y su cuerpo.

Tomé una botella de vino que no termine de beber en el bar y me acomode mejor sobre él. El abrió la boca a punto de gritarme algo, y yo apagué sus palabras con una cascada de licor cayendo sobre sus labios.

Escuché que se le atoraba al no querer que se derramara el líquido en su cuello y me reí con toda la crueldad que pude mostrarle.

\- Ahora estaremos a la par con la bebida...jajajaja -

Bebí un largo trago de la botella y la arrojé al piso también, obviamente los cristales causaron ruido y saltaron por todo el piso.

Souichi intentó hablar de nuevo y puse una mano sobre su boca. Las oportunidades de hablar, las había perdido y muchas veces quise hacer esto.

Empecé a lamer el licor derramado sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios, sobre su cuello, y el de su pecho... ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre me hace sentir así?

Disfrutaba tanto el roce de su piel, el contacto de mi lengua con ese delicioso sabor que se mezclaba con su sudor, su delicioso olor corporal mezclado con su loción y el tabaco.

Sentía mi pene tan grande y duro que no soportaba tener puesto el pantalón.

Él se giró y me dio la espalda. Me confundió un momento pensando que tal vez estaba dispuesto a que lo poseyera y hasta se estaba acomodando, pero luego vi más claramente que intentaba escapar de mí y sus ojos estaban aterrados, además de que continuaba con sus gritos.

\- ¡Suéltame cabrón! ¡Más vale que tengas una explicación y me digas en menos de dos palabras que carajos te pasa! -

Mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de impulsarse lejos de mí recorriendo las sabanas, descendí hasta el extremo de su cinturón, de su cierre y lo baje.

Con violencia baje su pantalones, vi su trasero magnífico, el que desde el primer día junto a su gran paquete me hizo desearlo tanto. Lo mordí con ganas y después lo bese en ambas nalgas. Souicho gritó. Arranqué su bóxer con un solo gesto y le separé las piernas.

\- ¡No, idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... Y encima estas borracho -

Gritaba senpai y al mismo tiempo levantaba su cadera, pues él sabía que cuando comenzaba me resultaba prácticamente imposible detenerme.

Souichi seguía luchando por soltarse de mi fuerte agarre y me empujaba bastante duro.

Lo único que consiguió fue que aumentara mi molestia por su trato, sujete sus dos manos con mi mano izquierda y lo inmovilicé. Su respiración acelerada me excitaba, ver que mi fuerza superaba a la suya, me hizo pensar en todas aquellas veces que pude haberlo hecho mío aunque se rehusara y que tontamente por amor desaproveche.

Desabroche hábilmente mi cinturón, baje mi cierre, apunte con certeza y lo embestí con rabia. Senpai ahogó un grito y dejó de luchar. Su cara y ojos en extremo abiertos me decían que no se podía creer que fuera capaz de penetrarlo sin antes prepararlo.

\- ¡Duele imbécil! ¡¿Que mierdas te pasa?! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? -

Ignorándolo por completo, lo penetré, lo embestí, lo usé, lo goce de todas las formas que mi concupiscencia imaginó. Lo azoté varias veces contra la cama cuando deseaba escabullirse de mí.

Continuaba tan enfadado que deseaba abofetearle, deseaba obligarlo a decir que me amaba y que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, pero triste miraba su rostro que comenzaba a cambiar de dolor a placer. ¡Yo no quería que disfrutara de esto! Deseaba someterlo y causarle dolor, un dolor que siquiera simulara el uno por ciento de lo que yo sufría.

Llegue al extremo de amarrarlo con mi corbata y continuaba sometiéndolo. Lo alcé, lo arroje contra la cama cuando intentaba empujarme, hasta deseaba insultarle, y de nuevo volví a empezar. Senpai me gritaba todos los insultos que sabía, pero eso solo conseguía hacerme sentir más caliente y poderoso.

Ahora, cada vez que veía el deleite en los ojos de Souichi, cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de su éxtasis, volvía a despertar mi rabia. No podía dejar de sentir que era él quien siempre lo controlaba todo, que yo era solo un títere bajo sus manos. Es verdad que me hacía sentir esclavo y amo al mismo tiempo; pero ahora prefería ser su amo.

\- ¿Así te gusta verdad senpai? ¡Te gusta que duela!... Siempre te has asegurado de provocarme lo suficiente para conseguir esto -

Le decía esas palabras mientras enterraba con todo mi impulso mi polla en su trasero. No dejaba de sentir que toda mi ventaja y violencia no era sino el instrumento de su placer. Quería sentirlo vencido, entregado, sumiso; pero no lo lograba.

\- ¡Dejame idiota! ¡Ahhh! Ugg... ¡Haaa! ¡Morii! -

Cada vez que lo sentía llegar al orgasmo creía alcanzar una pequeña victoria, pensaba que por fin lo había sometido, que el ya no podría más. Me excitaba pensar que me diría que me detuviera, que lo dejara descansar, que no podía más. Otras ocasiones lo hacía, me decía que ya no podría correrse una vez más, pero en esta ocasión el seguía siempre que yo seguía.

Creo que me estaba retando a su manera, aun en estas circunstancias quería ganar, siempre ganar.

En algún momento nos quedamos dormidos. Su cuerpo completamente utilizado estaba visiblemente marcado por mis labios, moretes y chupetes, que en otras circunstancias me hubiesen hecho sentir culpable. La habitación resulto un campo de batalla y todo el ambiente olía a sexo. Podía sentir todavía el calor y vapor fluir por todo el cuarto. Estábamos empapados de sudor.

Aun incrédulo me cuestionaba como podía haberlo disfrutado tanto, como podía haber sentido que moría y volvía a vivir tan solo por sentir su piel pegada a la mía. Sentía que mi pene palpitaba y sabía que amanecería inflamado de tanto sexo. Al castigarlo, me castigue yo mismo ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle esto a este hombre que tanto amo?

Sé que la mayoría de los humanos somos obsesivos a algo o a alguien, algunos lo demuestran más, otros parecen enfermos y en mi caso; creo que era lo segundo. Un enfermo y adicto a él.

.

.

Desperté con una resaca terrible y desconocida. Entendí que el ron y el vino no era una buena combinación. Estiré mis manos por toda la cama a ver si palpaba el cuerpo de senpai. No estaba. Me atreví a abrir los ojos para confirmar su ausencia.

Reinaba un orden en la habitación que me extraño. Había desaparecido la botella de vino que había terminado hecha pedazos en todo el piso. Mi ropa estaba doblada a los pies de la cama, una cosa única; pues senpai siempre me dejaba todo a mí. Pero al seguir buscando era claro que Souichi faltaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Antes de la llegada de Morinaga.**

.

Termino por acostumbrarse a salir más temprano de su departamento al sentir la presión de no contar ya con la ayuda de su mejor asistente, Tetsuhiro quien ahora estaba por ser contratado definitivamente por la farmacéutica de Hamamatsu, Souichi despertó casi de madrugada para adelantar al experimento en el que trabajaba. Casi le había llegado la fecha de entrega del proyecto de plantas marinas y algas en el que se ocupaba y aún faltaban muchas cosas importantes por agregar de sus hallazgos.

Ya no se sentía tan aprensivo como cuando comenzó a vivir al lado de Morinaga, ahora era muy capaz de manejar mejor los arranques infantiles e intentos de causar pena de su compañero de piso. Unos días atrás habían quedado muchas cosas pendientes por hablar entre él y Tetsuhiro, lo más importante era acordar lo del departamento.

Tetsuhiro se había ido por dos semanas a investigar y cuando se fue aun iba muy preocupado y disgustado de que su senpai fuese capaz de dejar a otro hombre dormir en su cama. Sabía que durante esos días Tadokoro estaría conviviendo con Souichi en el departamento bajo un periodo de prueba y que si se acomodaban lo suficiente, ambos continuarían cohabitando y su habitación seria ocupada por el eficiente kouhai.

Pero Souichi siendo una persona tan responsable y capaz en el trabajo, se esforzaba por no pensar en asuntos personales mientras estaba en la universidad y a cargo del laboratorio.

Sabía que su nuevo supervisor en el laboratorio lo detestaba por el choque de personalidades que tenían. Ambos contaban con las mismas virtudes para el trabajo, si es que se podrían considerase así: arrogancia, terquedad, un ego que tocaba el techo y mucha capacidad.

Aunque aquel hombre era veinte años mayor que él. Souichi conocía que la única razón por la que no lo limitaba en los laboratorios era porque el rubio demostraba ser demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Si fallaba en esta ocasión, no se lo perdonaría. Ya podía imaginar lo que en la universidad se comentaría acerca del demonio del laboratorio y su gran orgullo pisoteado ante un nuevo supervisor.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en sus labores, que no había notado los mensajes que a su celular llegaron minutos atrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el primer mensaje lo tomó por sorpresa al leerlo: "Si necesita ayuda hasta tarde, estaré allá para apoyarle".

No encontraba una explicación, con interrogación pensaba... No tenía idea de quién le escribía. Fue difícil identificar el contacto. Aparecía no un nombre, sino un seudónimo de algún personaje ficticio o al menos eso le pareció pues no sabía mucho de series o programas de televisión. Tampoco entendía por qué le escribía, por qué sabía esa persona que le enviaba el mensaje que necesitaba ayuda y por qué esa persona sabía que estaría trabajando en el laboratorio hasta tarde. Mientras se cuestionaba eso, llegó otro mensaje.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estas senpai? ¿Ya ha llegado Tadokoro al departamento? Espero mantengas tu distancia, al menos mucho más de la que marcas entre nosotros -

El remitente era claro, se trataba de Morinaga. Souichi había estado tan ocupado que no recordó contestarle desde la noche anterior que el joven le había enviado tres o más mensajes. Se preparaba para escribir una contestación a Tetsuhiro, cuando la notificación de un tercer mensaje llegó.

\- Entonces, ¿Le ayudo en el laboratorio o mejor vamos por unas bebidas a despejar la mente? -

Era un mensaje entendible, lo que no comprendía era quien lo enviaba. Se trataba nuevamente del primer contacto que no identifico. Pero le parecía que era alguien que lo conocía y que lo invitaba a tomarse una cerveza de manera demasiado confiada.

Llegaron dos mensajes más. Una vez más era Morinaga.

\- Senpai, cuando tengas libre un minuto contestame por favor -

Antes de abrir el otro mensaje, le llego otro más. Fastidiado y sintiendo que perdía el tiempo, cerró la tapa del celular cansado. Tenía todavía mucho que hacer para entretenerse en esas cosas. De todos modos Morinaga había dicho en aquel mensaje que le contestara cuando tuviera tiempo y, en esos precisos momentos no lo tenía...

.

.

.

 _ **¿Cómo están?...Bueno, esta es una loca ocurrencia que tuve después de leer los tres planes que llevamos del volumen 11 de Koi Suru Boukun, cuyos personajes pertenecen a la manos mágicas de Hinako sensei.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que esto no es algo que espero que suceda, pero me pareció gracioso narrarlo ya que los malos entendidos en las relaciones amorosas, se dan muchas veces por no seguir estos mandatos xd. Claro que no son mandatos en sí, pero sirven si se aplican.**_

 _ **Lo más seguro es que este fic acabe en dos capítulos mas. Si desean, pueden escribir que les pareció. Saludos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Tercer mandato: Prioriza

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **Los mandatos en el amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tercer mandato: Prioriza.**

.

Si con paciencia una persona se sienta y considera cuáles son sus prioridades en la vida, las cosas que más valora y le son importantes. Si realmente lo hace, no tendrá por qué experimentar y sufrir en carne propia lo cierta que es aquella frase de:

"Por no saber lo que quieres, terminas perdiendo a quien te quiere" o la más cliché "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde" y, Souichi tenía claras algunas de sus prioridades, pero no todas; por lo que su relación se encontraba sobre hielo delgado que podría quebrarse ante el peso de fuertes presiones..

.

Sin embargo, el joven investigador a pesar de saber con certeza que quería a Morinaga junto a él, todavía estaba un poco encajonado sobre sus sentimientos y tenía que entender la diferencia de querer a alguien junto a él a quererlo por completo en su vida.

Su excitado y húmedo despertar al día siguiente que Tetsuhiro se fue a Hamamatsu, lo confundió mucho más.

Según estudios científicos dicen que la mayoría de las personas somos capaces de soñar mientras dormimos, pero que solo podemos recordar lo que sucede en nuestros sueños cuando ya estamos muy próximos al amanecer y eso le sucedió a Souichi, estando cercano su despertar; había tenido un sueño tan real y vivido; que abrió los ojos sobresaltado y sudando.

Tal vez influencio mucho que sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la fase R.E.M habían estado dirigidos a Morinaga. Si, ese chico mañoso no había cambiado las sabanas de su cama, claro, Tetsuhiro mucho más despierto en las cosas sensuales y sexuales; con seguridad lo hizo apropósito. Su senpai con el aroma corporal de su aun Kouhai impregnado en las sabanas, mínimo lo recordaría durante las noches y era algo que tenía que asegurar el menor, y a un más con su inseguridad respecto a la presencia de Tadokoro en el departamento, y no es que desconfiara del chico como ya lo había dejado claro; pero, si, estaba muy irritado de que aquel durmiera en la cama de Souichi cuando el mismo nunca lo había hecho.

Tetsuhiro llegaba a actuar como Souichi lo pensó muchas veces y como lo describió en su mente después de cumplir algunos de sus caprichos, y en sus adentros esto le parecía en ocasiones tierno, pero no siempre:

Morinaga es un hombre que no se ha olvidado de ser niño y ¿Lo peor? Es que el niño a veces olvida que es un hombre.

.

.

.

 **Cuarto mandato: No titubees**.

.

.

Estoy seguro que le desagrado a muchas personas y siempre tengo en claro que a estas, se les puede dividir en dos categorías: los estúpidos y los envidiosos.

De los estúpidos se puede esperar que cambien su visión acerca de uno, pero de los envidiosos nunca, estos siempre desearan lo que es tuyo. Pero, para la desgracia de aquellos, a mí no me ha importado jamás agradarle a nadie y aun no sé cómo Morinaga puede ser tan persistente conmigo.

Aun no entiendo cómo llegamos a vivir juntos... Bueno, se exactamente como paso. Lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué continuamos haciéndolo? Aunque, los cambios que están ocurriendo en nuestra vida parece que pronto harán que esto difiera.

.

Recuerdo que todo se salió de control hace poco más de un año, cuando al fin lo había encontrado después de ir a buscarlo incontables veces a su departamento. Nunca pensé en esos momento que el bastardo tomaría ventaja de mi vulnerabilidad, vulnerabilidad que me provoco el pensar que algo malo le había sucedido o que simplemente no regresaría a la universidad después de lo sucedido aquella noche que busque embriagado en todos los rincones de su casa algo de licor y pensando que había encontrado vino, lo bebí todo de un jalón y la maldita bebida contenía una clase de droga sexual.

Después de follarme a pesar de mis muchas negativas y protestas, creí que bastaría con que él se disculpara nuevamente ante mí de frente y no como lo había hecho, con una simple llamada.

En ningún momento contemple la posibilidad que después de aquello, el me chantajearía amenazando con dejar la Universidad si yo no le permitía tomarme. En un instante de presión cedi ante sus insistencias y de verdad creí que después de unos cuantos encuentros sexuales, él estaría satisfecho porque lo había conseguido y me dejaría en paz... Bueno, y es que siempre he pensado que así son las relaciones en ese tipo de personas, los homosexuales.

Siempre me parecieron unas bestias ventajosas y que sus únicas intenciones eran saciar sus perversiones complaciéndose. Me sorprendí bastante cuando Morinaga dijo que me amaba ¿Amar? ¿Que la relación entre gays no solo se resume en sexo? Yo aún no puedo entenderlo a plenitud.

Puedo decir que me cuesta definir como me siento acerca de mi vida, creo que no puedo decir si soy feliz, creo que simplemente no me detengo mucho a pensar en aquello, yo y esa maldita costumbre mía de hacerlo hasta que todo estalla, hasta que es de manera obligada por los problemas que esto siempre me acarrea; y eso es verdaderamente peligroso.

En un principio, las pequeñas discusiones, los problemas fáciles que a la vista de cualquiera tienen solución, para mi comenzaron a dejar de tener importancia. Poco a poco me desentendía de ello y comenzaba a ignorarlo, simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Tetsuhiro no, siempre se quejaba de una u otra cosa y en ocasiones influía para que me detuviera por breves instantes a pensar.

Cuando Morinaga me confirmo que aceptaría la propuesta de trabajo ofrecida por aquella enorme farmacéutica, una de las más importantes en todo Japón, mi cabeza tenía todos los cables revueltos pero pensaba:

 ** _● ¡Eso será temporal, de alguna forma nos organizaremos! ●_**

Sin embargo, no podía deshacerme de esa inquietud mental, no podía más que dejarlo para después y hacia lo mismo todos los días y repetirme la misma basura, aunque empezaba a darme cuenta de que me mentía como a un estúpido.

Sin poder salir de mis enredos mentales que cada vez eran más interrogantes, comencé a usar una fachada, si, una que estaba acostumbrado a mostrarle a todo el mundo por aquello de que cuando pareces vulnerable, la gente abusa de más y yo prefería pasar desapercibido o como alguien que lo controlaba todo a la perfección, tal vez más que nada por no tener que explicarle nada a nadie; en ocasiones, ni a mí mismo.

A pesar de que todo parecía marchar bien, por días esa fachada me incomodaba, me esforzaba tanto que terminaba sumamente cansado, cansado de actuar, cansado de fingir.

Y sin darme cuenta me fui abriendo más de la cuenta, comencé a decir cosas delante de los demás que en el pasado ni loco haría. Ya había metido la pata otras veces, pero ahora Mika y Tadokoro podrían tener bastante material para sospechar de Morinaga y de mí viviendo juntos. El estúpido de Tetsuhiro reacciono todo el tiempo demasiado posesivo, territorial, y hasta me jaloneo delante de ellos cuando discutíamos el interés de mi asistente por compartir el apartamento y para colmo hicimos tan obvio lo cercana que era nuestra relación.

¿Lo que antes me hacía feliz? No lo sé, ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que he sonreído de forma real y francamente, si lo que las personas dicen sobre el amor es cierto: el revoloteo inexplicable de mariposas en el estómago, la felicidad extrovertida y más cosas que debía provocar ese estado; yo no sentía nada de eso.

Así que, pocas cosas me motivaban, si acaso el trabajo en el laboratorio y aun así, a pesar de todos los retos todo me parecía como un círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar y entonces comenzaba a ver mi vida pasar sin pensar en el futuro.

Cada día era tan parecido a los demás, no distinguía los días, lo mismo me daba un lunes de un sábado, el cielo, las personas, el paisaje y todo me parecía como un foto shop, me comenzó a ser imposible distinguir lo que de verdad sentía. Me pesaba el cuerpo, la mente, el alma y las exigencias de Morinaga.

Aunque no entendía nada, de algo estaba seguro; solo cuando el estúpido de Morinaga estaba junto a mi podía sentirme tranquilo y trabajar sin alguna preocupación de por medio. Pero ahora era bastante seguro que cada vez estaríamos separados con frecuencia.

En mi interior era como si se encontraran dos tipo tercos discutiendo siempre, uno que quería entender las cosas, pedir disculpas cada que cometía una imprudencia con ese chico que tanto decía y demostraba que me amaba y tratar de construir algo, pero mi otro yo no me lo permitía, volvía a estropear todo apenas lo intentaba. Mis prejuicios, mi orgullo, mi homofobia; pensaba que ya estaban en el pasado.

Ves a las personas de tu edad en la universidad enamoradas, conversando de manera tan natural, planificando por una familia, por una vida junta, tomadas de la mano y... No sé, no sé.

.

.

.

 **Quinto mandato: Comunicate con tu pareja.**

.

Toda la tarde estuve muy ocupado trabajando a lado de Mihauru Mika, y otro ayudante que sustituía a Tadokoro, quien había solicitado un día libre para arreglar sus cosas en el departamento que ahora compartiría conmigo si nos habituábamos bien. Sin embargo, solo le basto medio día para cumplir con ese menester, pues mi joven kouhai únicamente llevo pocas cosas ya que habíamos acordado primero probar unos días antes de mudarse de forma definitiva.

.

Tadokoro se encamino por la tarde al laboratorio y se encontró al entrar en el enorme lugar, que el chico que lo sustituía había causado un gran desastre. Había derramado algunos líquidos en el piso y no me aviso, ni tampoco a Mika.

El joven sintió un gran temor: que como su senpai lo regañaría por sus imprudentes descuidos y lo reportara por negligente. Desesperado, intento solucionar su torpeza rápidamente. Pero para su desgracia, el problema que se presentó por tratar de esconder su error, fue mucho peor, como siempre sucede cuando no pides ayuda.

Precisamente quien menos deseaba que se enterara, o sea yo, resbale en el piso por ese líquido viscoso y al caer me lastime un poco la espalda y un brazo. Mika trataba de ayudarme junto al tonto ayudante, pero me negué a ser auxiliado, no quería pararme pues sentía que primero tenía que estar seguro de no haberme fracturado algo y empeorar la situación. Cuando Tadokoro entro, ambos chicos que me atendían respiraron con un gran alivio.

.

\- Tadokoro ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! Tatsumi senpai sufrió una caída y no sabíamos que hacer para ayudarlo a ir a su departamento, ya es tarde y tú ahora que compartes la vivienda con él puedes llevarlo ¿Cierto? Además eres más fuerte que nosotros -

Tadokoro sorprendido de aquel desastre y viendo mis condiciones no podía permanecer sin hacer nada, se apresuró a ayudarme al mismo tiempo que me decía:

\- Por supuesto que yo lo llevare...de hecho en la tarde le mande un mensaje Tatsumi senpai, y en ese le preguntaba si necesitaba que le ayudara a estas horas, puesto que me desocupe de arreglar mis cosas en el departamento por la tarde -

En esos momentos al fin me entere de quien había enviado aquellos extraños mensajes que no conteste y un poco irritado cuestione:

\- ¿Ese eras tú?... ¿Por qué mierdas no pones tu nombre como debe ser? Y ¿Por qué preguntas lo que es tan obvio? ¡Por supuesto que necesitamos ayuda aquí, sabes que tenemos el trabajo pendiente y en el límite de entrega! Que por ese hecho acepte la ayude de este inepto -

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de la Universidad rumbo al departamento que ahora compartirían si se acoplaban Souichi y Tadokoro, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche. Trabajosamente el rubio había logrado bajar las escaleras y eso con la ayuda de su kouhai. Abordaron un taxi y el nuevo inquilino le decía a su senpai lo satisfecho que estaba con el lugar de habitación y lo sorprendido de ver tanto orden y limpieza.

Debido a lo sucedido, Souichi no se había dado cuenta que cuando cayó al piso ante aquel resbalón que sufrió por la negligencia del sustito de asistente; su celular había salido del bolsillo de su bata y quedado bajo un estante del laboratorio.

.

En la universidad, dentro del laboratorio ese celular sonaba con insistencia una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Morinaga ya estaba desesperado de no poder comunicarse con Souichi. Le había marcado en la mañana pero su casi ex senpai no le había contestado. Le había mandado un mensaje en el que le pedía que se comunicara con él en cuanto se desocupara, pero el rubio nunca lo hizo. Tetsuhiro desconocía por completo todo el incidente sucedido al interior del laboratorio.

.

La urgencia que tenia de contactarlo se debía a que las dos semanas de investigación que debería de permanecer en la farmacéutica habían sido reprogramadas y sus días de descanso se habían adelantado y ya estaba por llegar a Nagoya, se había ido a Hamamatsu con la preocupación y el conocimiento de que Souichi comenzaría a compartir ya el departamento con Tadokoro y no sabía precisamente que hacer ¿Llegar allí y dormir en la sala? ¿Y si su amante se enojaba? Se suponía que ya no sería un lugar compartido con él, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el nuevo inquilino al verlo llegar?

Tadokoro también sabía que Morinaga era su compañero de apartamento, pero si ya no lo sería más, lo normal sería que no llegara allí. De hecho tanto él como Mika sabían que Tetsuhiro era de Fukuoka pues el mismo joven se los había dicho cuando les llevo recuerdos de su salida a ese lugar con Souichi.

La realidad seria que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Nagoya a excepción de conseguir sus documentos de graduación y terminar algunos trámites.

Antes de irse a Hamamatsu, no se pusieron de acuerdo de ese enorme detalle. Y Morinaga no pensaba en otra cosa que estar con Souichi a solas y por supuesto mostrarle cuanto lo extrañaba de la manera más apasionada. Pero ahora el rubio no contestaba el maldito teléfono y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Arriesgándose a ser recibido a golpes por Souichi, se decidió en ir directo al departamento. Sintiéndose con pleno derecho sobre su senpai, estaba dispuesto a mandar a dormir a Tadokoro en la sala en un futon recordando que era lo que desde un inicio se había acordado, pues el dejaría el cuarto hasta abril.

.

.

 **Sexto mandato: No imagines, ni concluyas cosas.**

 ** _(Sucesos que llevaron a Morinaga a hacer lo que se leyó en el capítulo anterior)_**

 _._

Desgraciadamente Morinaga aun con derecho conservaba las llaves del departamento y se le hizo de lo más natural abrir y entrar sin antes llamar. Mientras se quitaba su gabardina y zapatos, y los acomodaba, vio que tanto los zapatos de Souichi como los de Tadokoro estaban acomodados en la entrada. Al llegar a la sala esta estaba vaciá, la cocina también, y la habitación que utilizaba su senpai y que por unos días ocuparía el nuevo inquilino se podía ver por abajo de la puerta que esta estaba a oscuras, la única que tenía encendidas las luces era su cuarto y en el que su senpai se estaba quedando.

Camino con la intensión de tocar, pero algo hizo que se detuviera congelado y aturdido.

.

Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, su mano temblaba ante la indecisión de girar la perilla y entrar o continuar atento a lo que oía, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el corazón quería salir de su pecho por la agitación y nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

.

.

 _Dentro de la habitación._

.

.

\- No, creo que mejor no, Tadokoro...y menos si me tengo que quitar la pijama -

.

Morinaga reconocía aquella voz ¡Quien había dicho esas palabras, era Souichi! Atenazado continúo escuchando. Y la sorpresa llego enseguida, Tadokoro estaba adentro con su senpai, pues de inmediato contesto a su interlocutor.

\- Bueno, obviamente eso es necesario Tatsumi senpai, jejeje... Además ya está preparado, le aseguro que seré cuidadoso -

\- ¡Despacio! ¡¿Estás seguro que esto es bueno?! ¿No sería mejor solo dejarlo así?...¡Aggg!...¡Auchhh! ¡No, mejor detente, es muy grande y tosco! -

\- Aguante un poco Tatsumi senpai, ya lo he frotado bien y está bastante caliente. Con el calor sentirá agradable y hasta rico, y ¡por supuesto que es bueno, el efecto es inmediato! -

\- ¡Ohhh Tadokoro!... ¡Si, asiiiii! ¡Se siente tan bien!... ¡Si, más abajo, más abajo! Muévelo despacio, justo ese es el punto -

\- ¡Ve! Le dije que era buenísimo en esto. Lo he hecho muchas veces. Voltéese y sentirá todavía mejor -

\- No, no... Desde atrás y con lo grande que es me vas a lastimar, además de que lo mueves demasiado rápido. ¡Haaaa! Aann!-

.

 _Tetsuhiro afuera pensaba, ¡Grande! ¿Qué es grande?..._

\- No lo lastimara, al contrario moviéndolo así lo disfrutara mucho más y mañana amanecerá como nuevo, se lo aseguro. Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado cuando lo hago -

\- ¡Mierda!...¡Ya se atoro!... Jalalo despacio, con calma Tadokoro ¡Pon más de ese líquido para que se deslice mejor! -

\- ¡Ya está!... Tatsumi senpai, ahora acomódese de lado, tratare de acomodarlo mejor. ¡Espere! Me apoyare mejor con la cama ya me canse de estar en esta posición -

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡No seas tan bruto! ¡Ve más despacio! Casi me provocas un calambre por hacerlo en el mismo lugar, nunca había sentido algo así -

\- Solo relájese, relájese -

.

.

Morinaga que ya de por si era un maestro imaginando situaciones y más si estas tenían que ver con sus celos y Souichi, ya tenía la frente bañada de sudor y los ojos rojos como un animal enfurecido. Su mente dibujaba cada palabra y acción que escuchaba dentro de aquel cuarto:

Su senpai solicitaba a Tadokoro ir despacio porque dolía demasiado y encima era tan ruidoso como lo era con él cuando tenían sexo. Ahora su mente veía claramente a Souichi en una situación bastante comprometedora con su nuevo compañero de habitación.

Pero lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre y al mismo tiempo sentía romperse su corazón como trozos de cristal, era escuchar a Souichi muy satisfecho pidiendo más. También se sorprendía de oírlo ser bastante abierto en esa situación con Tadokoro. A Morinaga le costaba un enorme esfuerzo sacarle alguna pequeña conversación durante el acto sexual y mucho menos había logrado hacer que su senpai le dijera de qué forma lo disfrutaba más o que posición era su favorita.

Sin embargo, con Tadokoro, Souichi parecía colaborar y hasta dejarse acomodar de distintas formas. Y solo una vez había escuchado al rubio decir "detente" cuando a Morinaga no se cansaba de decirle eso.

Tetsuhiro tenía la mano ya puesta sobre la perilla de la puerta, aun sin poder pensar claramente y sintiendo una fuerte marejada de distintas emociones, claro, todas estas negativas.

Decidió lentamente girar la perilla, cavilando verlos sin que ellos notaran su presencia.

Muy en el fondo de él, ya contemplaba la posibilidad que aun comprobando que lo que sospechaba y suponía era cierto, todavía era capaz de darle una oportunidad a su relación con Souichi. Sin embargo, perdió la poca cordura que todavía mantenía cuando al querer abrir, no pudo hacerlo ¿Ventajosamente habían puesto seguro a la chapa?

Como un loco pateo la puerta del cuarto y salió corriendo del departamento azotando la puerta de la entrada principal. Decidió hacer aquello, porque a pesar de ser una persona muy sensata y estar encontrá de la violencia; esta vez sentía que podría ser capaz de agredir físicamente a la persona que más amaba y moler a Tadokoro a golpes, tenía que salir de allí.

.

.

 **Séptimo mandato: No tomes decisiones apresuradas.**

 ** _(Bebió y hablo con Hiroto, antes de llegar y hacer semejante osadía con senpai, nótese, esto sucede antes de lo que hizo a Souichi y después de escuchar todo detrás de la puerta)_**

 ** _._**

No supo siquiera como había logrado llegar al Bar Adamsite con su amigo Hiroto. Pero como si de agua se tratara ya llevaba dos vasos de ron.

Tetsuhiro estaba agitado y nervioso, su apariencia preocupo al bar-man. Claro que su afeminado amigo ya lo había visto tomar sin control otras veces, pero en esta ocasión un sentido superior lo alertaba de que algo muy, muy malo había pasado.

Hiroto muchas veces antes lo había visto beber desesperado, casi siempre por penas en el amor y de todas esas ocasiones, el culpable y la razón era Souichi. El bar-tender estaba cien por ciento seguro que esta noche el causante era el mismo. El de ademanes refinados y uniforme oscuro estaba seguro que aun Tetsuhiro no estaba satisfecho por algo en su relación y eso ya comenzaba a cansar a su amigo gay.

Hiroto ya le había dicho incansables ocasiones que él se había enamorado de una persona que difícilmente, si no es que de manera imposible; algún día le diría que lo amaba. Que lo mejor era que se acostumbrara a vivir así y dejara de tener unas expectativas tan altas ante una persona que jamás admitiría ser gay.

\- No Ángel kun, no continúes engañándote. No tiene caso pretender que su vida es perfecta y que ninguno comete errores. No vale la pena que trates de que las cosas encajen a fuerzas en tu molde, lo mejor es que sigas y no le tengas miedo al equivocarte y comprender que al final de todo, la vida es siempre un riesgo y tu decidiste arriesgarte con senpai, no una, ni dos veces -

\- ¡Yo ya se todo eso, Hiroto kun!... Estoy tan cansado de que todo lo bueno este fuera de mi alcance o sea tan difícil de conseguir. Sé que cuando algo te cuesta tanto trabajo, es lo que apreciamos más y consideramos valioso, como senpai, tantas veces he pensado que por fin lo he conseguido, que lo tengo entre mis brazos para siempre y resulta no ser así.

Me siento tan inconforme porque veo que algunos compañeros en el trabajo tienen la suerte de encontrarse con buenas parejas y aun así las lastiman, las traicionan y las hacen irse y escapar lejos. Y yo esta noche me siento así, quisiera desaparecer -

\- No tienes que concluir tan rápidamente eso Ángel kun. A veces sucede que piensas que tú no vales la pena y por eso crees que tu senpai te maltrata. Yo pienso que es simplemente que el aun no puede entender tu valor, y estoy casi seguro por lo que me has dicho de él, que no puede porque no le ha tocado sufrir por amor, no le ha tocado ser el lado afectado, ser engañado o ridiculizado, y expuesto por una persona que juegue con sus sentimientos; como fue tu caso con ese tal Masaky san-

\- ¡Pero eso es tan injusto Hiroto! He conocido a muchas personas que sin hacer nada para merecerlo, casi sin ningún esfuerzo consiguen lo que se proponen y un ejemplo de ello es Souichi. Y siento que por eso se aprovecha de que lo amo demasiado, él prácticamente no tuvo que hacer nada, solo le basto ser el mismo y me enamoro como un loco -

\- Tal vez tu senpai lo que necesita es un escarmiento, porque hasta que entienda que todo el amor que le tienes puede desaparecer, hasta entonces no comprenderá tu valor, porque no te va a saber valorar hasta que se dé cuenta que en el mundo es difícil encontrar una persona tan buena como tú.

Colocando una mano en su cintura y meneando la cadera coqueto frente al rostro de Morinaga, Hitoro aclaro su garganta antes de continuar.

\- Hmmm Recuerda que ya antes te mencione que no me eres indiferente... Si quieres yo puedo servirte para ese escarmiento. Y en cuanto a tu senpai, dejalo que pruebe su tan defendida heterosexualidad y descubra que una mujer ya no lo va a satisfacer jamás como tú lo haces. No después de probar el placer con un hombre y mira que tú eres un hombre con bastante buena talla -

\- ¡Que cojones dices Hiroto!... Según tú... Coger con mi mejor amigo y que senpai folle con mujeres ¿Va a arreglar nuestra relación? ¡Estas enfermo! -

\- Bueno... Es que puede pasar que cuando decidas darle ese escarmiento mirara hacia atrás y se dará cuenta de lo afortunado que es y es entonces cuando regresara como perro apaleado a pedir perdón reconociendo lo valioso que eres y deseando cuidarte y no perderte -

.

La mayoría de los consejos que Hiroto le dio en el pasado, muchas veces le parecían fríos y directos. Pero ahora no le parecía tan desacertado lo que el chico le decía ¿Darle un escarmiento a Souichi? ¿Hacerle ver que todo tiene fecha de caducidad, hasta el amor? Por supuesto que no vio la remota posibilidad de realizar lo sugerido por Hiroto kun.

Su rostro de amargura y enfado, había cambiado a uno muy triste y pensativo cuando, después de unos segundos cuestiono:

\- ¿Crees que es el momento indicado para hacer eso? ¿No sería mejor hablar con él y aclarar las cosas?...Por eso desde un principio me había resignado a hacer la maestría como senpai, para permanecer a su lado y no tener que experimentar esto.

Hasta mis nuevos compañeros en la sucursal de Hamamatsu entre bromas me dicen: Amor de lejos... felices los tres ¿No? o Amor de lejos es de pen…...sarse muy bien, y cuando me decían esto, lo único que hacía era pensar que a final de cuentas son nuestras vidas y solamente senpai y yo somos los que debemos decidir cómo vivirlas, a final de cuentas nadie puede ponerse en nuestro lugar , aunque creo que soy solo yo el único que echa de menos el contacto físico, los besos, los abrazos, la imagen de Souichi que no desaparece de mi mente, puedo verlo nítidamente cuando cierro mis ojos, y puedo escucharlo, aunque estemos muy lejos -

Hiroto ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba mientras le daba una cuantas palmeadas a los hombros al romántico de Morinaga. Parecía que el castaño nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese capaz de amar tanto a alguien y por todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Te lo he dicho Ángel kun! Te lo he dicho ya tantas veces... Que ese es el problema contigo, eres demasiado gentil, demasiado amable ¿Que ya has olvidado que la mayoría de lo que avanzaste con tu senpai, fue por las veces que fuiste rudo y determinado con él? ¿Sigues soñando con la calma y la felicidad? Sigues sin entender que si no eres tú, quizás sea él -

\- El ni siquiera toma en consideración lo que le digo, últimamente aún menos que antes. Siempre pareciera que soy yo el que debe ceder, complacerlo, atenderlo y hasta dejarme golpear cuando algo le molesta -

\- A eso me refiero, la mayoría de veces estas relaciones entre un gay y un heterosexual no son balanceadas, uno entrega más que el otro, es lógico que el por no ser homosexual marque mucha distancia a tus intentos de tratarlo todo el tiempo como tu amante. Tu y yo conocemos nuestra sexualidad, en el caso de él, es transformar todo su ser y por eso rara vez se puede culpar sólo a una persona. Las relaciones se construyen o se destruyen por los dos. Se van edificando poco a poco, en base de comunicación y confianza.

Es muy complejo encontrar a alguien que sea perfecto para uno... Aun si ambos son heterosexuales o gays. Muchas veces con el tiempo las parejas comprenden que son incompatibles y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que se haga la cosa no llega a funcionar jamás y no les queda de otra que tomar distintos caminos -

Hiroto ahora sintiéndose bastante culpable por lo que dijo y más al ver la reacción de llanto en Morinaga ante sus palabras, trato de tranquilizarlo frotando su espalda. Pero Tetsuhiro ya estaba bastante inconsolable y aun entre sollozos cuestiono a su amigo:

\- ¿Piensas que ese es nuestro caso? ¿Que no tenemos un futuro? ¿Que por más que trate, nunca obtendré su amor? -

\- Ángel kun, la respuesta puede ser muy fácil en teoría, pero muy difícil en la práctica. Tienen que estar realmente de acuerdo para hacer lo que sea necesario no sólo para mantener su relación, sino también para darle vida a su relación amorosa, algo que desde ahí ya es difícil; pues me has dicho que el aun no admite que estén en una. Y ambos deben estar listos para hacerlo por el resto de sus vidas, no es lo mismo vivir en pareja juntos o verse de vez en cuando, que comprometerse -

.

.

 **Octavo mandato: Arregla los problemas cuando estés tranquilo.**

 ** _(Amanecer de ambos después de la larga noche, donde Tetsuhiro se comportó como alguien trastornado)_**

.

.

Souichi estaba pálido y bastante cansado. Las horas que se suponía debería descansar se habían convertido en un infierno y un paraíso al mismo tiempo (de una extraña manera, al tirano le gustaba el sexo duro y de cierta forma, ser sometido también)

Aun no comprendía que había llevado a Morinaga a comportarse como lo hizo horas atrás. De una extraña manera, deseaba que lo que paso hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pero, no, el dolor en el trasero y los músculos de sus muslo, además de que todas aquellas marcas en su cuerpo, algunas de mordidas y otras de chupetes; le confirmaban que no se trataba de un pervertido y húmedo sueño.

Con bastante dolor en los músculos de su cuerpo por lo hecho, y aunado a eso la caída que sufrió antes. Apenas fue capaz de salir de su cuarto y darse una ducha en el baño. Maldecía no haber terminado lo pendiente en el trabajo. ¡A buena hora se le ocurrió a Morinaga todo aquel espectáculo!

Cuando hubo arreglado un poco el desastre sucedido en la habitación, listo y cambiado de ropas para ir a la universidad, se acercó a mirar a Tetsuhiro que dormía a pierna suelta y aun desnudo. Souichi jalo las cobijas que arrastraban en el suelo y lo cubrió.

Por supuesto que quería golpear al bastardo que volvía a sus andadas de más de un año atrás. Cuando al inicio de su relación de dulce y tierno mostraba poco, ya tenía un buen tiempo que no lo trataba así. De hecho, varias veces lo obligo, pero a lo más que había llegado Tetsuhiro era a hacérselo toda la noche y nunca se había comportado de manera tan violenta y posesiva.

Algo debió suceder, fue lo que concluyo Souichi. Pero, eso lo averiguaría más tarde, ahora su urgencia era entregar el proyecto pendiente. La única esperanza con la que contaba era, que Tadokoro hubiese cumplido su palabra de quedarse toda la noche trabajando en el laboratorio y tener completo el experimento. El joven asistente se ofreció a hacer eso, pues sabía que su senpai aun estaría incómodo y molesto por el azotón que dio.

Durante su trayecto a la Universidad, Souichi no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido. Las imágenes en su mente lo distraían.

.

 ** _\- Souichi quiero hablar, ¿Podrías atenderme unos minutos? -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _●Silencio●_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡Senpai! Preferiría que dejaras lo que haces y me atendieras... Solo serán unos minutos -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede esperar. Si no lo sabes, mañana tengo que entregar concluido un experimento y es urgente que investigue unas cosas que aún no logro calcular a pesar de llevar días encerrado en el laboratorio trabajando hasta tarde. Además ¿Cuándo llegaste? Y ¿Porque no me llamaste para avisar que venias? -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- Senpai..., he bebido más de seis copas de ron, acabo de ganar en el ajedrez, me siento como la maquina más potente de follar y ahora quiero una buena ración de tu culo, arrancarte la ropa, empotrarte con lujuria, embestirte, enterrarme en tu trasero y tu cuerpo hasta que el mismísimo marqués de sade se ruborice en las puertas del infierno -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- Ahora estaremos a la par con la bebida...jajajaja -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡Suéltame cabrán! ¡Más vale que tengas una explicación y me digas en menos de dos palabras que carajos te pasa! -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡No, idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... Y encima estas borracho -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _¡Duele imbécil! ¡ ¿Que mierdas te pasa?! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¿Así te gusta verdad senpai? ¡Te gusta que duela!... Siempre te has asegurado de provocarme lo suficiente para conseguir esto -_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡Dejame idiota! ¡Ahhh! Ugg... ¡Haaa! ¡Morii! -_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _._**

Souichi al terminar de repasar en su mente lo vivido la noche anterior, solo sabía que en algún punto de la madrugada con el miembro de Morinaga aun palpitando dentro de él, perdió la conciencia y no supo que más paso hasta que amaneció y recogió todos los vidrios del piso, de hecho casi se corta un pie cuando estuvo a punto de pisar un trozo. Estaba seguro que si no los levantaba, Morinaga con el dolor de cabeza y la resaca, ni siquiera se fijaría y terminaría con los pies heridos.

La mezcla en sus emociones lo desconcertaba mucho, no sabía si estar furioso, si estar preocupado, si solo olvidar todo y dejarlo pasar. Lo que si tenía bastante claro es que algo influyo en el comportamiento de Morinaga para que actuara de aquella manera, era consiente de que el chico era bastante impulsivo en ocasiones y muchas veces le costaba trabajo contenerse, pero en esa ocasión eso no aplicaba, pues se suponía que estaban en la intimidad de su departamento y que como fuera, Souichi ya no se había comportado de manera tan reacia en aceptarlo en el sexo, al menos no hasta que el tonto de Tetsuhiro le pidió hacerlo en su propia cama.

El camino a la Universidad era lento, como sus pensamientos...

.

.

.

 **En la vida de estos dos, nunca hace falta que intervenga de verdad un tercero, suficiente tienen con sus propios miedos en el caso de uno, y las infinitas inseguridades en el caso del otro. Xd.**

 **¿Qué piensan que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo final?**

 **Saben que pueden comentar lo que deseen y crean.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3 Comprenderse sin palabras

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **Comprenderse sin palabras**.

.

.

Caminar por costumbre un camino que a diario recorres puede hacerte parecer un autómata, sumarle a esto los constantes pitidos de los cláxones, los murmullos de las personas que en compañía de otras tratan de hacer más ameno su trayecto.

La odiosa alarma de los semáforos avisando a quien le toca el paso, eran tan solo un atisbo de lo estresante que es la vida en una gran urbe.

Pero nada de ese entorno lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Souichi caminaba ignorándolo casi todo a su paso, solo prestaba atención a la precaución y al lento cambio de la luz verde que indicaba que podía avanzar.

Cuando entro a la Universidad, acelero sus pasos para llegar más pronto a su destino. Últimamente, las coquetas chicas que estaban enamoradas de él, lo saludaban con una amplia sonrisa y parecían estar cada vez más atentas a este hombre que en el pasado ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlas, por tener una personalidad asocial.

Si, esas jóvenes eran las mismas de las que había hablado Mika con Morinaga y Tadokoro meses atrás en el laboratorio, aludiendo a que muchas postularon para asistentes con tal de mantenerse cerca de Souichi y ahora con el leve cambio de actitud del demonio de laboratorio; ellas actuaban con más confianza. Pero, su nivel de sociabilidad aun no era para tanto. El no detuvo sus pasos, solo agitaba su mano a manera de saludo, pero su rostro continuaba serio como de costumbre.

.

Dejando a un lado sus razonamientos, entro al laboratorio notando a la distancia un bulto blanco que razono podría ser Tadokoro quien apoyaba sus brazos y cabeza en un escritorio, tenía el cabello enredado más la bata blanca toda arrugada, parecía dormido. Mika quien venía atrás de Souichi, fue quien se encargó de despertar a su amigo asistente cuando su voz resonó en el lugar.

\- ¡Buenos días, Tatsumi senpai! Pensé que se tomaría el día libre debido al accidente o por lo menos que llegaría más tarde -

\- Buenos días Mika...no, imposible bajar el ritmo en este momento. Lo mejor es entregar hoy el proyecto terminado y para eso se quedó trabajando Tadokoro toda la noche -

Mika sorprendida y aterrada ante la idea de que parecía, que los que permanecían muy cerca de Souichi o vivían junto a él, terminaban comportándose como sus esclavos, exclamo:

\- ¡Toda la noche! -

Tadokoro un poco asustado ante el grito de su amiga reacciono alisando sus cabellos alborotados rápidamente, se levantó acomodando su bata, tomo un folder en sus manos y camino hacia ellos.

\- Tatsumi senpai, ¡Buenos días!... Creo que todo cuadra bien. Lo único necesario es que usted lo revise y le dé el visto bueno, y mientras, nosotros terminaremos de ordenar las muestras con sus compuestos que presentara junto a todos los hallazgos -

Del joven que había reemplazado a Tadokoro, Souichi no quiso aceptarlo de nuevo en el laboratorio, no se trataba de rencor, el rubio no era así, más bien no consentía que algún nuevo error los atrasara.

Casi cuatro horas les tomo terminar tener todo listo y cuando así lo lograron, Souichi como el responsable del laboratorio salió rumbo a la oficina de su supervisor.

Mika y Tadokoro respiraron hondo tratando de relajarse y se dejaron caer en sus sillas no conformes al cien por ciento con lo hecho, pues la amenaza de Souichi antes de salir les había puesto la piel de gallina. Amenaza que consistía en no salir del laboratorio hasta conseguir la excelencia y el asistente de lentes muy cansado comento a su amiga:

\- ¡Tatsumi senpai de verdad da miedo cuando se enoja! Es muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, no sé si compadecer a Morinaga senpai o felicitarlo por ser tan paciente, ya que es el único capaz de trabajar con él hasta casi caer muerto -

Mika con un rostro de "Te lo dije" comenzó a tratar de hacer que su amigo recapacitara ante la idea de compartir departamento al lado de un iracundo senpai.

\- Es lo que te dije antes de que aceptaras compartir departamento con él, si aquí es así de aterrador, no creo que sea muy diferente al convivir juntos y tú no eres como Morinaga senpai capaz de aguantarlo todo, además está el hecho de que apenas llevas unos días viviendo en ese departamento y ya hasta te has quedado a trabajar toda la noche por órdenes de Tatsumi senpai, comienza a asustarme bastante, a este paso serás un masoquista peor que...

En esos instantes que comentaban sobre Souichi y Morinaga, Tetsuhiro llego y se unió a ellos no sin antes saludarlos.

\- ¡Que tal Mika!... ¡Ah! ¡Tadokoro! Veo que hablan de senpai, por lo que me imagino que no está en el laboratorio jejeje -

Dejando a un lado su muy cómodo sentar y nerviosos de que su superior hubiese escuchado lo que decían de él y de Souichi, ambos chicos más serios contestaron:

\- ¡Ah! Morinaga senpai ¿Como esta? Esta vez regreso muy pronto de Hamamatsu -

Con una cara de evidente resaca y cansancio, Morinaga jalo una silla para sentarse con ellos, obviamente a lado de Mika, a Tadokoro no quería verle la cara y hasta estaba pensando en encararlo después de hablar con Souichi.

\- Me va bien, vine a informar a senpai que reprogramaron mis días de investigación y que podre venir y ayudar aquí unas horas mientras concluyo también el papeleo de mi tesis ¿Senpai tardara mucho? -

Mika fue la que informo a Morinaga.

\- Tatsumi senpai acaba de salir a la oficina del nuevo supervisor. Con mucho trabajo y horas extras logramos acabar el proyecto que tanto apremiaba. Senpai había estado muy irritable y no es para menos, ese supervisor es tan estricto y exigente como él. Y para empeorar todo, el otro día que un asistente de reemplazo ayudo aquí, derramo unas sustancias por el piso y no nos avisó. Tatsumi senpai caminando de un lado a otro como siempre hace cuando tiene prisa, resbalo y cayo... Se lastimo un brazo y la espalda, pero afortunadamente Tadokoro llego en esos momentos y lo ayudo a llegar hasta su departamento, de hecho abordaron un taxi.

¿No es así Tadokoro? -

.

Morinaga que no sabía nada de aquel incidente, prácticamente comenzaba a pensar confundido. Y presto atención a quien ni siquiera había querido mirar desde que llego y tan solo lo saludo como cortesía; Tadokoro.

\- Si, en un principio creí que se había fracturado, pero no mostraba signos de eso y, cuando llegamos al departamento le ofrecí darle un buen masaje, de hecho siempre llevo mi masajeador eléctrico personal. Ustedes me entienden, con las clases y el trabajo del laboratorio, casi siempre estoy muy tenso. Y desde adolescente me llamo mucho la atención la acupuntura y relajación por lo que tome un curso. Todo eso le explique a Tatsumi senpai y solo así me permitió hacerlo... Es bastante desconfiado, pero una vez que se acostumbró al gel y al aparato, comenzó a sentir los buenos efectos de inmediato y termine agotado después de un rato, jejeje -

Mika de inmediato pregunto no ocultando lo sorprendida que estaba, el tirano del laboratorio era bastante reservado y ella jamás pensó que si era distinto cuando estaba en su departamento, a cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Así sin más? No me lo puedo creer, Tatsumi senpai marca claramente su distancia y es evidente que no le gusta que se acerquen mucho a él... Bueno, excepto Morinaga senpai, pero es comprensible si han convivido juntos y se tienen tanta confianza...jajaja -

Morinaga se puso un poco nervioso por ese comentario, desde las últimas conversaciones donde los asistentes habían estado presentes, era consciente que él y su senpai pisaban terreno peligroso, claro que quien le preocupaba era el rubio y sus aún muy arraigados prejuicios, si por el fuera ya le hubiera contado a sus amigos cercanos que Souichi era su amante. Pero todavía atando cabos, quería obtener más respuestas de Tadokoro y lo que realmente había pasado en el departamento cuando el entro y escucho todo aquello que lo enloqueció e hizo actuar como una bestia.

\- O sea que... ¿Con un masajeador eléctrico, diste masaje a senpai...sobre la ropa, Tadokoro? -

\- Bueno, el uso del aparato precisa de gel, gel que calenté primero sobre las palmas de mis manos y puse sobre el masajeador que vibraría sobre dé la espalda descubierta de Tatsumi senpai... En un principio se negó tajantemente... Creo que le avergonzaba quitarse la camisa jejejeje, pero cuando vio que el dolor aumentaba y que si no se encontraba mejor hoy para entregar el proyecto, de mal animo dejo que le sobara y calmara las molestias. ¡Y ya ven! Funciono, pues como sea se presentó y ya no luce tan molesto. Aunque si le dolía bastante y por eso se quejaba, pero después parecía disfrutarlo al destensar sus músculos, yo creo que se relajó bastante bien -

Bueno, el panorama para Tetsuhiro ahora era bastante claro. De golpe se levantó de la silla y salió a prisa diciendo:

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme ya... olvide algo. Creo que hoy no podré ayudarles como pensé -

Los asistentes con un rostro de incomprensión, le gritaron:

\- Pero... Entonces ¿Que le decimos a Tatsumi senpai, Morinaga senpai? -

\- Nada... Yo hablare después con el...

.

.

 **Noveno mandato: Aclaren las cosas.**

.

Apenas alcanzaron a escuchar, pues Tetsuhiro no se había detenido para decirles lo último. El alebrestado chico, cayó en cuenta de su gran estupidez: imagino, supuso y cometió un terrible error.

Todavía con el malestar de la resaca, no se la pensó dos veces y nuevamente corrió al bar. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pensar que sería lo siguiente que haría con Souichi, conociéndolo, sentía un horrible miedo de que su senpai lo mandara al carajo definitivamente y por supuesto, no sin antes darle su merecido.

.

.

.

Hiroto kun tan pronto lo vio llegar nuevamente, choco su mano contra su frente, sintió esa extraña sensación de que su amigo había hecho algo tonto.

\- Mi querido Angelito... ¿No es muy temprano para que estés aquí? ¿No has bebido suficiente? O ¿Vienes por algo que incentive tu coraje para encarar a tu senpai? -

Morinaga señalando una botella verde oscura de la cual quería una copa, decía a su amigo:

\- ¡Cometí una gran estupidez, Hiroto kun! Esta vez no me salvare, ni aunque me arrastre de rodillas o me convierta en el esclavo de senpai por mucho tiempo -

Hiroto no parecía sorprenderse, al contrario, ya se esperaba algo así.

\- ¡No me digas que ahora si lo pusiste en su lugar con un buen golpe! Porque creeme que ya era tiempo de que dejaras de ser tan gentil. Yo sé que el amor nos pone idiotas... Pero, ¡Tú!...

\- ¡Cómo crees!... Bueno, no mentiré si te digo que tenía ganas de hacerlo cuando pensé que todo lo que escuche era cierto, pero no, no me veo capaz de golpearlo ni por muy enojado que este. Es del hombre que he estado enamorado ya por seis años del que estamos hablando y sabes bien que le amo -

.

.

.

 **En el laboratorio**.

.

Souichi estaba algo satisfecho, su proyecto había sido aceptado y su superior impactado ante lo bien realizado del trabajo, lo felicito por su ardua labor. Y aunque el rubio se sorprendió un poco, porque él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas todavía mejor, parecía que su nuevo supervisor no había trabajado antes con personas tan perfeccionistas como lo era senpai.

Aprovechando que estaban ambos sin mostrar sus típicas asperezas, el rubio informo del incidente que ocasiono aquel tonto estudiante reportándolo como un accidente y ante el hecho tenía derecho de ausentarse mínimo tres días para reponerse de la caída.

Logrando su cometido sin necesidad de discutir, regreso al laboratorio en donde Mika y Tadokoro continuaban tratando de entender por qué Morinaga había salido tan de repente después de escuchar el relato de lo sucedido en el laboratorio y el departamento anteriormente.

Souichi al escuchar entre la conversación de sus asistentes la mención de su molesto asistente, pregunto a los chicos:

\- ¿Morinaga estuvo aquí? -

\- ¡Ah! Si... Tiene pocos minutos que salió con mucha prisa y parecía preocupado, de hecho dijo que había olvidado algo. Pero, alcanzo a enterarse de lo que sucedió ayer aquí en el laboratorio y que usted estaba lastimado -

\- Y... ¿No dejo dicho nada? ¿Por qué no me espero? -

\- Morinaga senpai dijo que después se comunicaría con usted, y solo salió muy rápido. Pero desde un principio él estaba dispuesto a esperarlo y trabajar unas horas, nos pareció bastante extraño que se fuera tan de repente -

Souichi pensando y rosando su barbilla, contesto después de unos segundos.

\- Esta bien. Por hoy, creo que todos merecemos un descanso después de trabajar a todo ritmo por más de una semana. ¡Buen trabajo! -

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Tatsumi senpai! -

Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos muy contentos de tener medio día de descanso. Souichi salió del laboratorio después de dejar su bata y accesorios en su locker y tomo su mochila. Ya había recuperado su móvil cuando muy temprano llego al laboratorio, Tadokoro lo había encontrado en el piso.

Imaginaba que Morinaga estaría en el departamento y aprovecharía para aclarar las cosas. No le preocupaba Tadokoro, pues él todavía tenía varias clases en lo que restaba del día por lo que era probable que llegara hasta la noche.

.

Con un soliloquio mental pensaba como reprender a su infantil Kouhai y su inexplicable comportamiento, lo más que podía deducir es que si tal vez les hubiera cumplido su capricho de pasar tan solo una noche en su habitación y cama, Tetsuhiro no hubiese estado tan lujurioso, porque eso pensó, que el chico al estar borracho y todavía enfadado por la presencia del otro kouhai, había perdido el control por su ansiedad.

.

Cuando llego al departamento comenzó una rabieta tras otra. Azotando el teléfono en el asiento del sillón, Souichi alzaba la voz sabiendo que no había quien lo escuchara.

\- ¡Ese bastardo, no me contesta! ¡El muy maldito esta evitándome después de lo que hizo!... Y tiene razón, tan pronto lo vea le romperé la cabeza para ver que carajos se piensa ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? -

.

.

Y estaba en lo cierto, en el bar Morinaga temblaba hasta de sus manos al ver ya tres llamadas de su senpai y en todas le había faltado el valor para contestar, días atrás cuando extrañaba tanto a Souichi, hubiera amado ver esa insistencia de su amante por hablar con él.

Las horas avanzaban a prisa e Hiroto no lograba convencer al Angelito en dejar de beber y lloriquear y se largara de una buena vez a enfrentar sus acciones.

Ya Hiroto había escuchado atento el mal entendido que Morinaga había armado en su cabezota y ahora pensaba que no había ni cómo ayudarlo, tristemente le había dicho...

\- Solo un milagro Ángel, solo un milagro... Entre más bebido estés, será peor... Conociéndote, iras de idiotez en idiotez, y senpai san comenzara a estar cada vez más enojado entre más tiempo pase -

\- ¡Mas enojado! Tú no sabes la que me espera Hiroto... Puede que hasta me vaya peor de lo que estoy suponiendo. Reza por mí, que Souichi no me mande al diablo ¡por favor! -

\- Y ahí vas otra vez ¡Deja de suponer! Siempre te la pasas imaginando cosas de mas ¿Que no fue eso lo que te metió en este lio en primer lugar? Controla esa mentecita tuya de una buena vez, a veces pienso que te encanta joderte a ti mismo -

Decía Hiroto al tiempo que con un dedo daba pequeños golpes a la frente de Tetsuhiro, quien únicamente cerraba los ojos ante el toque y hacia pucheros.

\- ¡No importa lo que digas Hiroto kun!, si veo a senpai... Al menos ya borracho no creo que se atreva a decirme nada, y... voy al baño hic, necesito orinar después de todo lo que he bebido hic -

Después de la última llamada que Morinaga había recibido, olvido guardar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo dejo sobre la barra. Para su mala suerte, el teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez. Hiroto kun lo ignoro en un principio a pesar de que su curiosidad lo tentaba a contestar de inmediato, y al escucharlo sonar nuevamente, decidió ceder a la tentación.

\- Si, aquí Hiroto kun -

Souichi al escuchar esa voz desconocida, pensó que se había equivocado de número telefónico.

\- ¡Oh, disculpe! Debo haber marcado mal...

Hiroto que era más atento que Souichi si recordaba esa voz, una voz bastante varonil según le había dicho a Morinaga. Rápidamente hablo antes de que el rubio cortara la llamada.

\- No, no. Usted es el senpai de Ange...Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¡No es así! Yo soy su amigo del bar, tal vez él ya le ha hablado antes de mí -

\- Claro, lo ha mencionado algunas veces... Y dígame ¿El esta allí? -

\- Si, aquí esta. Pero creo que no será capaz de llegar por sí mismo a su departamento, ha estado aquí desde hace rato y ya está... Un poco pasado de copas -

\- ¡Ese imbécil! -

\- ¿Perdón? -

\- No, nada. Entretenlo un rato y yo iré por él, solo dime la dirección exacta del bar -

Una vez que escucho con atención las indicaciones, Souichi abordo un taxi después de ponerse su chaqueta aunque todavía no oscurecía, imaginaba que Tetsuhiro se pondría necio e irritante. Recordó la vez que aun borracho se presentó al laboratorio y le pregunto de manera directa si odiaba mucho el haber tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Sintió un agudo escalofrió en su cuerpo al recordar como lo había prácticamente azotado sobre la cama de aquel departamento que rentaba Morinaga, trago saliva de relacionar ese comportamiento del principio de su relación a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En el camino pregunto al chofer si podía fumar, estaba muy enojado y necesitaba relajarse un poco y la falta de nicotina para esos momentos no ayudaba mucho.

Mientras fumaba se preguntaba porque tenía que ir a buscarlo después de lo que su infantil kouhai hizo. A su mente regresaron los momentos de angustia que vivió cuando Morinaga habia salido desesperado de su departamento, cuando Souichi le grito que todo aquel tiempo que tuvieron sexo no se debió a que él lo deseara.

Recordó que tuvo que pensar demasiado que era lo que realmente quería hacer, después de que Isogai se lo cuestionara y ahora realmente no sabía cómo actuar, es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de porque Morinaga había actuado así, pero lo que si era bastante claro, es que algo lo había llevado a actuar de aquella manera tan autoritaria y violenta por lo que tenía que aclarar las cosas una vez más.

.

.

En el bar, Hiroto a pesar de ser bar tender y asegurarse de servir a sus clientes todo lo que pidieran, ya se había negado a llenarle el vaso en dos ocasiones a Morinaga y lo que le servía lo rebajaba bastante con agua quina.

\- Es que Hiroto... Si hubiera tenido los suficientes huevos para abrir la puerta y mirar por mí mismo lo que pasaba en el cuarto, hoy esto sería diferente...

\- Eso ya está en el pasado, ahora lo que debes pensar es ¿Que le dirás a tu senpai? ¿Cómo le explicaras tu comportamiento? Tal vez el no esta tan enojado como piensas, tal vez ya hasta lo olvido -

Sorpresivamente Souichi entro de golpe, aun el bar no abría sus puertas a los clientes, pero el mozo que limpiaba las banquetas lo dejo entrar cuando el rubio pregunto por Hiroto y menciono que adentro ya lo esperaban.

Con sus típicos movimientos rápidos y bruscos, Souichi se acercó a la barra donde vio a un decaído y muy mareado Morinaga que tenía ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y apretaba con fuerzas sus cabellos.

\- ¡Morinaga! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! Y ¿Por qué continúas bebiendo así? -

Tetsuhiro sin esperar ver a su senpai en ese lugar jamás, casi se va de espaldas y cae del alto banco donde estaba sentado. Muy angustiado, se levantó tambaleante de mareado y dijo:

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? Y ¿Quién te dio la dirección? Siempre que quise decírtela, no me escuchabas -

\- Eso que importa, resulta que alguien si tuvo el coraje de contestar tu teléfono y ese no fuiste tú ¡bastardo! -

Hiroto de inmediato vio temeroso a su amigo y con ambas manos abiertas quiso negar ser quien contesto la llamada, pero no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos.

\- ¡Mooo, Hiroto kun!... ¡Tú quieres verme muerto! -

Hiroto se acercó a Morinaga y como otras veces, le susurro en la oreja:

\- No, Ángel kun, lo mejor es que hablen ahora que tu senpai fue capaz de venir hasta aquí por ti, no desperdicies esta oportunidad -

.

Morinaga acomodo dos bancas de frente e hizo una invitación para que Souichi se sentara. Hiroto kun vio oportuno ofrecer una bebida al recién llegado con la intención de que se relajara un poco.

\- ¿Le sirvo una bebida mientras Angel kun se recupera un poco? Ahora solo le estoy sirviendo agua mineral para que no esté embriagado -

Souichi estuvo a punto de rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero ya necesitaba un trago con urgencia. Todos los días que había estado ocupado en el proyecto y el que Morinaga no estuviera para acompañarlo a beber, le habían hecho dejar de probar licor por bastante tiempo, al final de cuentas su ex kouhai cubría muy bien el papel de amante, pero, también de compañero de copas.

\- Una cerveza está bien, no aguanto tanto el alcohol como este individuo -

Morinaga comenzó a hablar en lo que Hiroto estaba ocupado sirviendo un tarro enorme de cerveza oscura recordando que su amigo le platicaba que con alcohol, Souichi solía actuar más relajado e inclusive cooperador.

\- Senpai, no sé qué tan enojado estés... Bueno, me doy una idea. Llegue a Nagoya desde hace dos días y te llame en varias ocasiones para informártelo, hasta te deje mensajes que no contestaste y cuando fui al departamento quise encontrate y saludarte; pero...escuche muchas cosas detrás de la puerta que lograron hacerme imaginar cosas horribles de ti y Tadokoro -

Souichi no tenía ni idea a que hacia alusión Morinaga y bastante sorprendido pregunto:

\- ¿A qué te refieres Morinaga? Tadokoro y yo no hicimos nada, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para beber...y aunque así hubiera sido, la forma en que actuaste esta vez excedió tus infinitas tonterías. Esta vez bien podría molerte a golpes hasta ver que hay dentro de tu estúpida cabeza -

"¿Aunque así hubiera sido?" El escuchar esa frase de labios de Souichi le erizo la piel e hizo que lo atontado que lo tenía el alcohol descendiera casi de golpe y enojado comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Es por todo esto que desde un inicio te pedí que no hicieras nada con el apartamento! ¿No podías esperar un poco? ¿Ver cómo se definía al final mi contrato en Shizuoka? ¿Tanto es tu deseo de deshacerte de mí? -

Al parecer la discusión iba aumentando de tono, Hiroto callado y apretando sus ojos al cerrarlos cada que escuchaba un grito, continuaba bajando las sillas de las mesas ya que en menos de una hora tendría que abrir el local. En un instante en que volteo a verlos, Souichi ya se había puesto de pie y tenía envuelto en su puño el cuello de la camisa de Morinaga y su corbata, el rostro del más alto en esta ocasión estaba molesto y lo miraba fijamente, pero mantenía sus manos estiradas a los costados, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

\- ¡No idiota! ¡No iba a esperar!... Te dije que es un desperdicio de espacio y dinero el querer mantener un lugar tan grande para mí solo, y tampoco querías que me mudara a un departamento más pequeño ¡Siempre son quejas las que escucho de tu parte! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que acceder a tus caprichos infantiles? Soy un estúpido al no hacer lo que desde un principio debí, rentar otro departamento e ignorarte -

Exasperado Hiroto kun no pudo aguantar más e intervino. No quería que ante su presencia el violento amante de su amigo lo maltratara. Ya bastante le disgustaba escuchar cuando Morinaga le narraba algunos de sus arranques violentos y a sus ojos Souichi era un abusivo. Un abusivo muy guapo al que después su angelical amigo le cobraba con cargos extras, cosa que ignoraba el encargado del bar.

Como si de un réferi se tratara, se interpuso entre ellos separándolos aun con miedo, pues era más bajo que esos dos grandulones.

\- ¡Tranquilos chicos! ¿No pueden hablar como dos personas civilizadas? Aun con problemas y tensiones, la mayoría de las relaciones son salvables si se tratan de manera correcta. Así que por favor, mantengan la calma, escúchense con atención, traten de entender el punto de vista de cada quien... Yo seré como su terapeuta y no les cobrare nada, será gratis jejeje -

Ni Souichi, ni Tetsuhiro lo vieron como algo gracioso. Hiroto al ver que su forma para relajar la situación no funciono mucho, se sonrojo y les hizo una seña con ambas manos para que continuaran hablando, dando unos pasos atrás para no quedar en medio.

Tetsuhiro fue quien se sintió desinhibido gracias al alcohol y afortunadamente menos violento dijo:

\- Ne, senpai... Quisiera estar más seguro de que todo esto que estoy viviendo desde el día en que te conocí no es solo un sueño, porque no quiero algún día despertar o llegar a casa y darme cuenta que todo lo que he vivido a tu lado , que todo lo que me hace muy feliz se terminó por un mal entendido, si, por mi estupidez y no quede más que despedirme de todo lo maravilloso que he descubierto a tu lado, pero sobre todo no quiero tener que despedirme de ti, siempre te he reafirmado que mi mayor deseo es estar por siempre a tu lado. Yo de verdad te amo, y te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio y lo seguiré haciendo.

Pero lo de ayer, lo de ayer me hizo enloquecer. Pensé que algo pasaba entre Tadokoro y tú y me siento tan estúpido por eso... Sí, soy un estúpido, tú ya me habías dicho que debía confiar en ti y que solo conmigo eras capaz de hacer todo lo que hacemos, pero en ocasiones haces cosas innecesarias y hasta pienso que es para alejarme de ti -

Escucho atento lo que Morinaga le decía y Soacha de inmediato vio en su mente como un collage, el masaje que su asistente de espejuelos le había realizado después de la caída en el laboratorio. El rubio pensativo y tomando su barbilla, lo cual parecía ser su punto de apoyo cada que recordaba algo, comento:

\- ¡Ah! Probablemente ¿Te refieres al masaje que me dio Tadokoro después de que resbale y me lastime en el laboratorio?... Pero, eso, eso ¿De qué manera te ofusco a tal grado para enloquecer como lo hiciste? ¡Maldito! Suficiente lastimado tenía el cuerpo para que ¡tú!...

Hiroto se sobresaltó ante los gritos de Souichi, el joven rubio de verdad se volvía aterrador una vez disgustado. Tetsuhiro contesto:

\- Cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera reaccionado a si, bueno, quizás no cualquiera. Pero en mi caso tengo justificación senpai, quiero tener la seguridad de que cuando regrese a casa siempre estarás tú, sentirme seguro y confiar ciegamente en que no podrás fijarte en nadie más. Quiero tener esa confianza, que tus palabras se conviertan en promesas y ¡quiero ya esas malditas promesas! Y cuidarlas con mucho esmero para no verlas escapar.

Quiero que ya no cometamos los mismos errores. No tener que dudar, no temer, no perder. Quiero aquello que me parece tan imposible y lejano, si... Ya lo entendiste, ¡Quiero tu amor! -

Souichi que ya casi había terminado su enorme tarro de cerveza, comenzaba a sentirse hablador y aunque parecía contradictorio, su lado reprimido salía a flote con el alcohol... Si pensaron que sería todo lo contrario que en su juicio ¡Pues no! Lo que reprimía era un carácter todavía peor y más agresivo.

\- ¡Eres un bastardo que nunca estará satisfecho con nada!... Enfrentarte ahora es mejor y esta vez ni tus excusas ni chantajes te servirán de nada y es que tarde o temprano hasta la persona más razonable se cansa, si, uno se termina cansando de que lo jodan tanto aun cuando te he entregado todo lo que puedo y yo, yo ya estoy llegando a mi limite contigo, de tu supuesto amor. Pienso que al final siempre dices cosas que no sientes.

Y ahora se perfectamente lo que no quiero, precisamente después de todo esto tengo claro que no quiero a un inmaduro manipulador que quiera conquistarme con palabras, un mentiroso que a su edad siempre quiere arreglar todo con arrepentimientos y lágrimas -

Si Morinaga había logrado calmarse, eso duro poco. Enojado tomo con fuerzas una de las muñecas de Souichi y lo jalo hacia él.

\- ¡Ehh! ¿Mentiroso? ¡Nunca te he mentido! Bueno,... he omitido decirte algunas cosas claramente, pero de mi amor, de mi amor no puedes dudar, pero tampoco puedo obligarte, no quiero ser una persona que intenta encontrar el amor a la fuerza. Te aseguro que antes de conocerte, no tenía la intención de nada, ni de enamorarme ni de amar, traté de poner mil trabas, y construir un muro alrededor de mi corazón para que jamás pudiera penetrarlo nadie, pero mi intento falló cuando te conocí.

¡Te abro mi corazón! Y ¿Lo único que se te ocurre hacer es llamarme mentiroso? -

.

Hiroto kun que había estado atento a todo, y que jamás había visto a su amigo comportándose de esa manera, llego a la conclusión lógica de orillarlos a algo extremo y se dejaran de tonterías infantiles de una buena vez.

Ahora no sabía realmente a quien darle la razón. Siempre se mantuvo del lado de Morinaga, pues solo escuchaba sus querellas y puntos de vista, entendió que tratar a ese Ángel como amigo era muy diferente. Verlo ahora como un amante reclamando, posesivo, celoso, inseguro, demandante y lo peor molesto imponiendo su fuerza ante Souichi, lo sorprendió bastante.

Lo que tenía ante él, el cuadro completo, le hizo cambiar un poco su visión acerca de Souichi.

Muy lejos quedo la impresión de que ese Ángel ahora rayando más en demonio, era un tipo demasiado bonachón. Los argumentos que su senpai decía, no le parecieron irrazonables al afeminado joven. Pero, definitivamente, ellos, nadie más que ellos tenían que arreglarse sin la intervención de nadie.

\- Bien, bien, ustedes parecen un par de tercos y ciegos y yo ya debo abrir el bar... ¿Recuerdan que hace un momento les dije que todas las relaciones son salvables?... ¡Pues olvídenlo!...En su caso no aplica, lo más sensato y sano es que se alejen, se separen, rompan, den por terminado, kapum, finito o como lo quieran llamar -

.

Mejor le hubiera valido quedarse callado, tanto Souichi como Morinaga, de golpe voltearon a mirarlo como si quisieran calcinarlo con la mirada y también gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Queeee!... Morinaga agrego

\- ¿Y te dices mi amigo, Hiroto kun? -

.

.

¿Quieren saber cómo siguió la discusión entre estos dos seres impulsivos?

.

Bueno, Hiroto los empujo al cuarto personal que usaba para cambiarse y en donde tiempo atrás había guardado la droga dentro de su locker, si, aquella droga que dio comienzo a esta extraña odisea.

Los primeros clientes del bar ya estaban impacientes de entrar y no podía permitir que continuaran con su teatrito enfrente de los demás. Los gritos a veces eran tan altos que podían escucharse hasta la entrada.

.

.

 **Decimo mandato: Perdona, pero no olvides**.

 _(Olvidar no siempre es sano. No, no se trata de guardar rencor, se trata de aprender y no repetir los mismos errores_ )

.

.

.

Ese miserable amigo gay de Morinaga, de cabellos de color extraño, casi logra hacerme caer, el muy maldito simplemente se deshizo de nosotros encerrándonos en un cuarto a media luz.

Ante los empujones del insignificante tipo, rebote contra el cuerpo de Morinaga que estático permanecía pegado a la pared. De inmediato lo vi hacer esa cara que siempre hace cuando yo tomo la iniciativa en algo, como cuando lo bese la última vez por propia voluntad. Mas esta vez, yo no estaba pegado a él con ningún fin, que ni se piense que ya está todo bien, por lo que di un paso atrás y me queje:

\- ¡Auchh! ¿No pensara dejarnos encerrados aquí toda la noche tu idiota amigo? -

Como el tarado de siempre, se acercó tomando mi barbilla y obligándome a mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Ne? Senpai Aun no puedo imaginarme algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder terminar con algo tan grande y tan hermoso como lo es mi amor, por ti. Para mi cada día que paso a tu lado es una nueva experiencia a veces dolorosa otras veces muy dulces, que se suma al libro que narra nuestra historia, historia que he vivido contigo en ese departamento y por lo cual no quiero dejarlo y también entiendo que no somos perfectos y nuestra relación tampoco lo será nunca, pero pienso que ambos lo sabemos, sabemos de nuestras virtudes y carencias, y podemos siempre tomar lo mejor de ambas -

Yo no podía decir ya nada, el tonto miraba mis labios y no quitaba esa cara y unos ojos de cachorro enamorado que brillaban más de lo normal y se enfatizaban con el alcohol. Como siempre, apareció su impaciencia caprichosa, su infantilismo astuto que vez tras vez usa para engatusarme.

De simple cachorro, paso a comportarse como un lobo voraz.

Me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar mis labios y morder mi lengua. Sin delicadezas froto con su endurecido miembro a mi pelvis hasta que consiguió hacerme sentir necesitado. Como dos amantes separados por un buen tiempo y que finalmente se han reconciliado, tropezando con su típica desesperación, me mordía el cuello y acariciaba entre mis piernas para crear en mí también una excitación. Morinaga, cree que sigo siendo tan ingenuo como para no saber que se propone con todo esto.

Tontamente empezó a desahogar sus pasiones e infortunios que acaba de decirme gimiendo y ahora trataba de disfrutar y que yo también disfrutara para olvidar sentencias, para olvidar reproches, para olvidar los malos entendidos. Escribiendo nuevamente nuestra historia sobre la piel de uno y del otro, con la tinta transparente de nuestro sudor.

Ahora extrañamente sus mordidas no me lastiman, me toma del rostro como si fuese un objeto frágil, un valioso tesoro. Su tierno mirar me dice mucho más que todo lo que trato antes de explicarme con palabras; que sigue amándome como un tonto y parece que eso aumenta cada día.

El dolor es dulce y me causa cosquillas con esa barba que es evidente no ha atendido los pasados días. Deseo golpearlo y al mismo tiempo consentirlo al pensar que no ha descansado bien pensando tantas cosas absurdas en su cabeza.

Nos ahogamos en un breve y sufrible absorber simultáneo de nuestro aliento, esa instantánea asfixia es bella. Y hay una sola saliva mezclada entre nuestras bocas y un solo sabor a vino y yo me siento temblar contra él como una luna reflejada en un cristalino lago.

Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro... Ahora te veo delirando, experimentas la falta de aire al encontrarte tan excitado por mí, tus gemidos se transforman en jadeos. Y pienso en este instante, que aún no estoy listo para sentirme uno contigo, me atemoriza observar lo que se esconde debajo de tu carne, debajo de tu ser, de respirar juntos del mismo aire. Se me eriza la piel de pensar todo lo que hemos hecho ya por casi un año.

Entonces me siento como un cobarde, ingenuo y soberbio teniéndote latente en mi piel y un poco lejano a mi ser.

Me rio y me deleito al observar tu cuerpo contorsionándose al no saber qué hacer, sabes que todavía estoy molesto. Sobre una pequeña mesa está mi mano tratando de sostenerme para no caer...la gravedad y el alcohol ha comenzado a cansarme ¡Eres tan demandante conmigo bastardo!

Parezco un simple muñeco de trapo, entre tus fuertes brazos, un hombre hambriento de lo que todavía no sabe. Puedes escuchar en ese corto espacio claramente mi voz hecha gemidos al lado de tu cabeza, una de mis piernas te rodean, mis labios te calcinan y te encienden. Te escucho decir con deseo y angustia:

\- ¡Oh Souichi! Mi Souichi...mmmmm...te amo tanto...

Recorriendo y tocando todo mi cuerpo, te sientes perdido, no soportas más placer, y se bien todo lo que provoco en ti. Autoritario, muerdes el lóbulo de mi oreja y me dices apretando los dientes:

\- ¡Jamás permitas que nadie te toque como lo hago yo! ¡Jurame que siempre seré solo yo! ¡Solo yo!...

Me acorralas por completo en la pared y tomas con fuerzas mis manos pasándolas sobre mi cabeza, no tienes suficiente con rozar nuestros cuerpos y frotarlos. Debes agradecer que me dieran días de descanso por mi accidente, porque esos chupeteos y mordiscos que me haces, los haces demasiado fuertes y estoy seguro que me dejaras más visibles marcas que a alguien a quien han golpeado.

Tu deseo no se ha acabado, no ha quedado satisfecho después de tanto aguantar. Al contrario, tus gemidos aumentan con mis pezones acariciados y saboreados con tus labios y lengua. Debo aceptar que yo empiezo a perderme ante todas estas sensaciones que como experto creas en mí.

Te empecinas en hacerme venir, ¡Tonto!... Siempre tratas de asegurarte de que este saciado de ti y con eso crees que te aseguras de que no mirare a nadie más, que no cederé a los intentos de conquista de todas aquellas atrevidas chicas en la universidad.

¡Y ahora, hasta te has atrevido a pensar que podría hacer lo mismo que hago contigo con algún tipo más! Recordar esto me enfada, por lo que muerdo fuerte sobre tu hombro. ¡Creo que no debí hacerlo! Reaccionas.

\- ¡Sí! Marcame... Que esto sea una prueba de que tú también me deseas, Ahh...

Me molesta esa falta tuya de seguridad y que pienses que significas tan poco para mí, cuando es tan obvio que todo lo que hago es para verte feliz, a un encontrá de lo que acepto como bueno o malo.

Quieres ahora la satisfacción de tus deseos, que se han convertido en tu propio infierno en llamas. Y así tendrás que permanecer grandísimo idiota, el denso olor a semen desbordado sobre tu mano me hace reaccionar... Aturdido como me encuentro, el ruido que llega de afuera a mis oídos me dice que debemos detener esto. Que si continuamos, todos afuera sabrán lo que hacemos. Te quejas.

\- ¡Pero senpai! -

.

.

.

Cuando logre quitármelo de encima después de hacerme venir en aquel pequeño cuarto de su amigo gay del bar. Llegamos al departamento, el muy optimista pensaba que lo dejaría continuar.

No quería soltarme y lo único que me salvo fue ver que los zapatos de Tadokoro estaban en el genkan. Morinaga al notarlos comprendió enseguida que nada sucedería con nosotros estando ese chico allí.

Fue un triunfo lograr que se contuviera de armar otra escenita delante de Tadokoro y con un par de lágrimas acepto de mala gana quedarse a dormir en la sala sobre un futon. Bueno, yo aún enfadado le había ofrecido que se quedara en su habitación de siempre y yo permanecer esos días en la sala, pero...

\- ¡Queee! ¡Y dejarte aquí servido en charola de plata para otro hombre senpai! ¡De ninguna manera!...

¡Mo-ri-na-ga!

.

.

.

 ** _Bien, aquí el final de este... ¿three shot? ¿Fic?...Como sea, lo importante es que disfrute escribiéndolo y estaría bien si de pasadita a ustedes les agrado._**

 ** _Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen, pero que mejor saber que les pareció._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

.

.

.


End file.
